


Wallflower

by jakeson nebula (purpleorchid24601)



Category: Jackson Galaxy - Fandom, Jackson Galaxy AU, Jakeson Nebula
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, Nyanbinary, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleorchid24601/pseuds/jakeson%20nebula
Summary: Catperson behavioural specialist Jakeson Nebula is called to help Cyanstripe and their owner
Relationships: Cyanstripe & Cyanstripe's Owner
Kudos: 4





	Wallflower

I was sitting in my office when I received a distressed phone call from the owner of a 23 year old, grey tabby nyanbinary called Cyanstripe. I asked her to talk me through the issues she was having. I struggled to understand through the sobbing.  
"They... they've been hiding on top of the fridge all day. It's where they spend most of their time, they even have their food and water on top of there but today when I tried to pet them... well, they bit me. Something is wrong and I don't know what to do!" I told her I would be there as soon as possible.

When I arrived at the house the owner greeted me at the door and showed me inside. If I didn't already know she had a kittypet I would not have guessed - I certaintly couldn't see the tabby anywhere. She showed me to the kitchen where the catperson was hiding on top of the fridge. I put out my hand whilst being careful not to make eye contact, knowing this would be very scary to this shy nyanbinary. The kitty stayed very still, they did not come closer, not even for a curious sniff. I knew at that moment this was a classic case of a wallflower cat.

I turned to Cyanstripe's owner.  
"This cat does not have confident ownership of their territory, you should put these blankets on top of the fridge and let them collect scent for a few days. Then place them in other safe spaces around your house to signpost your cats ownership of the territory. I would also recommend you get a cat tree or install high shelves close to where you spend a lot of your time. Finally, I recommend getting a pretty personalised collar to help them feel special." I answered a few other questions and as things were drawing to a close I received a call from another frantic owner. I had to rush off, as a top catperson behavioural specialist there is always lots of people who need me.

"Help me Jakeson Nebula, my catboy won't stop peeing on the wall!" I said my goodbyes and rushed away.

_Bonus Cyanstripe's POV_

Meow meow MEOW meow-ow!! =(

Meow meow-wow, mew meow meow!! Meow meow MEOW MEOW-OW-OW!!

Meow =3


End file.
